Carnation
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2 (Vocal Full Version)= Lyrics The lyrics in the vocal version are in brackets. Kanji= 伸ばした私の手が 新緑の隙間をすり抜けてく 木漏れ日の色に溶ける 君の影に泣いた …そんな夢を見た。 遠くのタワーを眺めたら 君はただ「此処にいるよ」と いつものように微笑った あとどれくらい君と一緒にいられる？ 繋いだ手がなぜか切なくて 物語を綴る人が居るのなら ねえ、教えて 一番暗い夜の果てには 宝石箱の星空がある 幻想の海を泳いでいこう 二人どこまでも 大きな芝生に 寝転がって息を吸い込む 忘れられない思い出は こんな瑣細な幸せ 私たちの世界はいつも狭くて だから君がいればそれでいい 向こう側の原風景を描いて 歩き出す 静かに夜の帷が上がり 青いカーネーションが揺れている 待ち合わせ場所の柔らかな朝 君に花束を |-|Romanji= nobashita watashi no te ga shinryoku no sukima wo surinuketeku komorebi no iro ni tokeru kimi no kage ni naita …sonna yume wo mita tooku no tawaa wo nagametara kimi wa tada ‘koko ni iru yo’ to itsumo no you ni waratta ato dore kurai kimi to issho ni irareru? tsunaida te ga naze ka setsunakute monogatari wo tsudzuru hito ga iru no nara nee, oshiete ichiban kurai yoru no hate ni wa housekibako no hoshizora ga aru gensou no umi wo oyoideikou futari doko made mo ookina shibafu ni nekorogatte iki wo suikomu wasurerarenai omoide wa konna sasai na shiawase watashitachi no sekai wa itsumo semakute dakara kimi ga ireba sore de ii mukougawa no genfuukei wo egaite arukidasu shizuka ni yoru no tobari ga agari aoi kaaneeshon ga yureteiru machiawase basho no yawaraka na asa kimi ni hanataba wo |-|English= The hand I reached out with Goes through the gaps between leaves, and Fuses with the rays of sun filtering through In your shadow, I cried ..That’s the kind of dream I had. As we gazed at that faraway tower You just told me, ‘I’m here,’ Smiling like you always do How much longer may I be together with you? Our connected hands somehow sadden me If there’s someone that’s writing this story Give me the answer At the darkest night’s end There is a sky of stars like a jewelry box Let us swim through the sea of illusions Together we can go anywhere In the extensive pastures We lie down and breathe in Unforgettable memories are Made of such small happiness Our world is as closed off as always So as long as you’re there, I’ll be okay Picturing the other side’s primal scene I set out The night’s curtains rise without a sound As the blue carnations sway That gentle morning, at our meeting place I’ll offer you a bouquet﻿ |-|Indonesian= Tanganku mengulurkan tangan Melewati celah di antara daun, dan Sekering dengan sinar matahari yang menembus Dalam bayanganmu, aku menangis ..Itu jenis mimpi yang saya miliki. Saat kami menatap menara yang jauh itu Anda baru saja mengatakan kepada saya, "Saya di sini," Tersenyum seperti biasa Berapa lama lagi saya bisa bersama Anda? Tangan kami yang terhubung entah bagaimana membuatku sedih Jika ada seseorang yang menulis cerita ini Berikan aku jawabannya Di akhir malam paling gelap Ada langit bintang seperti kotak perhiasan Mari kita berenang melalui lautan ilusi Bersama kita bisa pergi ke mana saja Di padang rumput yang luas Kami berbaring dan bernapas Kenangan yang tak terlupakan adalah Terbuat dari kebahagiaan kecil Dunia kita tertutup seperti biasanya Jadi selama Anda ada di sana, saya akan baik-baik saja Membayangkan adegan primal pihak lain Saya berangkat Tirai malam naik tanpa suara Saat anyelir biru bergoyang Pagi yang lembut itu, di tempat pertemuan kami Saya akan menawarkan Anda buket Helpful Info The Wikians Say...= Category:Songs Category:Level 1 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 9 Songs (Special) Category:Deemo Transfers